


all the way to red hook, baby

by yikelliot



Series: eyewitness week october 2017 [2]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Death, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Homophobic Language, Internal angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Philkas Week, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikelliot/pseuds/yikelliot
Summary: philip never felt good enough. he never felt wanted.lukas is there to prove him wrong.(or the red hook party scene)





	all the way to red hook, baby

Well shit. 

Rose, Lukas, and I were dancing. We’re all on our way to being friends and this party was the first I’d ever been to. I was having fun. Then some guy had to stop the music because he had something that was so important to say.

“It seems we have some f*ggots in our town, folks! Our very own Lukas Waldenbitch and the Junkie kid.”

My heart stops and I go cold. I whip my head round to look at Lukas. He’s frozen, a deer in headlights. This is not good. This won’t end well. It was going so great too. I finally had a boyfriend who was becoming comfortable with us being in public and this asshole just ruined all of that progress. 

“Shut the fuck up Jordan,” Rose bites. Our saving fucking grace as usual, bless her. “Everyone knows you have an array of nasty ass diseases. Just cause you can’t get any damn action doesn’t mean the rest of us can’t.”

I love this girl so much, I swear. I feel like such an ass going behind her back with Lukas. She was the only person apart from Tommy who was remotely nice to me. I need to repay her someday.

 “Yeah! Leave Lukas alone! He’s way more popular than you and you’re just being a bitter little bitch as usual.” Another girl chimes in.

“Who even gives a fuck? Christ’s sakes man it’s 2016. Get a fucking life.”

Well, this is a surprise. I can’t believe people are sticking their necks out for us. For me. Never has someone stood up for me. Not in Queens, not ever. Let alone several people. 

I look over at Rose and she gives me a reassuring smile. Someone’s turned the music back on. Everyone lost interest quickly. Good.

Someone puts their hand on my shoulder. Shit. This mean trouble, surely.

I get turned around to face my grinning boyfriend. My breath hitches. He’s always been so gorgeous. I can’t compare; he’s so far out of my league. I frown a little and I think he notices.

“What’s going on in that pretty little head of yours?” He murmurs as he moves us to the slow song currently playing softly in the background.

I don’t really know what to say. What does Lukas even see in me, honestly? I’ve caused so much hassle for everyone in this town. If it weren’t for me, Tommy and Tracy would still be alive. Rose wouldn’t feel not good enough. Lukas wouldn’t have witnessed the murders, or been shot, or been outed. My mom would still be alive.

Fuck.

Is there a certain rule concerning tears at parties? Is it only reserved for ass-drunk girls, or are my waterworks justified?

 I don’t have time to answer that question. Lukas dips me as the song reaches its climax, cupping the back of my head and kissing me long and deep.

I hear whoops and cheers around us. I smile into the kiss then pull away. We’re both grinning.

“Now, let’s get the fuck out of here, baby.”

We can hear the bass thumping from a street down. I’m being twirled and a ridiculous smile is on my face.

Lukas stops us and cradles my face in his palms.

“I love you, Philip. I don’t want you to feel unwanted ever again. All that shit with Rose and my dad, I don’t care anymore. I don’t care what anyone thinks anymore. Not after almost losing you twice. I’m never letting you go. You hear me? Never.”

Am I crying? I can’t tell.

No one has ever really told me I’m worthy like that. My mom tried when she was in a semi-lucid state, but she’s my mom. She’s supposed to tell me that.

I’m not sure if I believe Lukas at all. But he’s looking straight into my eyes; a rare occurrence with him. I think he means it.

Do I really mean that much to him?

“I love you too. So much. S-so much, Lukas.” I’m definitely crying now.

“We made it, Philip. We made it. We’re okay, I promise.” I can’t help but giggle at that.

“All the way to Red Hook, baby.” I tell him.

I think we might be able to fix this. All of this.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was written in quite a rush so I'm sorry for the slight ooc element, I really did try.
> 
> I also cannot seem to write a scene fic without angst whoops
> 
> I also posted this on my Tumblr: http://leeisdark.tumblr.com/post/166513479074/all-the-way-to-red-hook-baby
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> 'Til tomorrow  
> ~Lee


End file.
